


What's Ahead Of Us

by IsaiaPola



Series: Camp Rock/Pitch Perfect [2]
Category: Camp Rock (2008), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Camp Rock characters will show up, Eventual Smut, F/F, Following most events of the movies, Kinda AU, No Jeca, Pitch Perfect 1 setting, Rating May Change, bechloe endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiaPola/pseuds/IsaiaPola
Summary: After falling for each other at Camp Rock neither Beca nor Chloe thought they would see each other again. Chloe was going back to college and Beca was about to enroll. But what the two didn't know was that they were actually going to the same college. How will their relationship turn out after seeing each other again at activitys fair?- Sequel to "My Final Jam"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Camp Rock/Pitch Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I've decided to do this even if it might take a bit longer to write but I hope you will stay with me along the road. 
> 
> Anyway...Enjoy!

Both Beca and Chloe were in a loss of words. After weeks of not knowing if or when they were going to see each other they met out of all places in the world at university. Chloe had mentioned that she was at a college in Louisiana but who would’ve thought it was the same Beca was not attending. 

Beca never had bothered to ask what the name of Chloes college was the whole six weeks they spend together at Camp Rock. Now she wished she had asked her. Maybe their goodbyes wouldn’t have been so sad if they knew they would go to the same college.

For weeks all Chloe wanted was to see her short DJ again. One of the reasons Chloe didn’t call or write was because she was heartbroken that she would have to go back to college without being able to see Beca again. 

“Uhm...” Chloe raised a hand pointing at her friends behind her. “Aubrey. Could you take over the booth for a minute. I gotta talk to my uhm...Beca.” the ginger didn’t wait she immediately walked around the table and grabbed Beca by the hand. 

They walked across the fair to a less crowded spot. Once they were alone Chloe let go of Becas hand and crossed her arms. Chloe couldn’t hide her smile.

“What are you doing here?” the ginger asked, still not believing the brunette was actually here.

Beca shrugged. “I’m going to college. Told you I was going after camp.” 

Chloe smiled in disbelieve. She couldn’t deny that she was more than happy to see Beca here. The ginger thought she wouldn’t see her favorite camper ever again. Which made this reunion even better.

Now Beca was smiling as well. She just realized that college might not be as bad as she thought it was. Chloe could make her time here worth the while. 

“You never mentioned the universitys name.” Chloe moved closer to the brunette. She grabbed the girls waist, pulling her closer.

“Neither did you.” the DJ replied still smiling. 

Beca looked up to meet Chloes eyes. She could’ve sworn they were even bluer than back at camp. The DJ could easily get lost in them. “I missed you.” she added quietly. 

Chloe nodded and kept coming closer until their lips touched. Shivers ran all over Becas body. This kiss was nothing compared to their other kisses back at camp. This time both knew that this meant more than just a summer fling.

The two actually had a chance to be together now that they were at the same college. A fact that made Beca the happiest person on this campus. 

“God I missed this.” the ginger exhaled happy as their lips parted. She looked bright as the sunshine at the shorter girl. Her smile never faded away. 

“You could’ve called.” Beca commended. She couldn’t be mad at the ginger though. The feeling of happiness would win over any other feeling there might come across. 

“It’s not like you didn’t have my number.” Chloe winked bold. 

In response Beca only groaned. But none of them wanted to spend their new found time wining over what could’ve and should’ve been. They are here now and both sure wanted to make the best out of it. 

Chloe pulled Beca in a close hug before finally letting go of her. She almost forgot that she needed to go back to the Bellas booth. Speaking of the Bellas, they still needed new members and Chloe had found herself just the perfect match.

“You wouldn’t happen to know a DJ who’s also really a talented acapella singer, would you?” Chloe put on the sweetest smile she had. She was fearing that she already knew Becas answer but asking wouldn’t hurt. 

Just like the ginger thought Beca didn’t look too thrilled about the idea of her being in an acapella group. The DJ already told Chloe back at camp that apacella wasn’t her thing and that she only did it for Mitchie. 

Without getting a real answer Chloe decided to leave it and at least take Beca back with her to her booth. “The least you can do is walk be back.” the ginger added. 

Together they walked hand holding to the Bellas booth. There they let go of one anothers hand and Chloe returned back to her spot behind the it. Beca stay for a while and took one of the fliers. 

Seconds later a blonde turned around to them. Beca assumed this was Aubrey, Chloes best friend. She didn’t look too thrilled when her eyes met Becas.

“I’m sorry can I help you?” Aubrey asked irritated at Beca.

Beca looked around, making sure the blonde was taking to her. But there was no one else around so she must be talking to her. 

“Me? No thanks I’m good. I’m just here for-” the brunette was interrupted.

“Good because the Bellas are looking for girls with tradition, not someone who looks like you.” the blonde added shameless. 

“Excuse me?” Beca couldn’t believe what she just heard. This was supposed to be Chloes best friend, the brunette thought. 

Beca wondered what Chloe saw in that bitch. Chloe was the sweetest human being on the planet and this one in front of her was the opposite. 

Moments later Chloe turned back around to them. With a bright smile she looked between Beca and her best friend. “I see you met Beca.” the ginger said.

Aubrey looked confused between Beca and Chloe. Did she just insult her best friends crush? “This is Beca.” Aubrey asked in disbelieve. 

Chloe had no idea what was going on but when she looked at Beca she didn’t look too excited. Something was off and Chloe sure would need to have a talk with her best friend.

“Gee I wonder why you guys can’t find new members.” Beca commended annoyed. 

This made Chloe even more confused. But since no one was explaining it to her she needed to figure it out on her own.

“I’ll see you later Chloe.” Beca moved around and gave Chloe a brief kiss before heading off.

Leaving the ginger clueless standing at the booth. She watched Beca disappear in the crowd before turning around to her best friend.

Aubrey looked uncomfortable. What did Chloe miss while she wasn’t with them? 

Before Chloe could start a conversation blonde rather heavy girl walked up to the booth. This drove their attention away from the weird situation just moments ago. 

Later that day Chloe and Aubrey had packed their things and went home. The two seniors had a small apartment on campus. Lucky for them the university provided apartments for seniors. Thanks to Aubrey father the two friends had the pleasure of getting one.

Chloe let herself fall onto their sofa and let out an exhausted groan. Her best friend joined her moments later.

“So. What happened there with you and Beca?” now Aubrey couldn’t run away from her.

The blonde looked around, rubbing her hands. “I might have insulted her.” she admitted.

“You what?” Chloe couldn’t believe her best friend. Chloe was gone for maybe two minutes. How on earth did Aubrey manage to insult her friend this fast? 

Beca didn’t get mad easy so it must have been something that bothered her. Chloe brought her hand up to her sleeve and shook her head.

“What did you say to her? Aubrey you can’t be serious. I just got her back and now you go and insult her.” way to start your senior year. 

Aubrey threw her hands up in defense. “You never told me what Beca looked like. I just never pictured her like this and when I thought she was just some random girl who was interested in the Bellas I did what I always do and protected our group.” 

Chloe shook her head once more. Beca was right, this was a great way of saving the Bellas. Aubrey really needed to loosen up a little when they wanted to continue. Aside the Beca incident the day was a literal disaster. Not a single girl who had a bikini ready body was interested in joining the Bellas.

“Aubrey you can’t do this. You can’t go around insulting potential new Bellas. We already have enough problems finding girl who want to join us.” Chloe hoped she made herself clear. It was not okay of her best friend to talk to Beca or any other girl like this.

The conversation soon ended and Chloe went to her bedroom. She pulled out her phone and wrote Beca a quick message. She apologized for her best friend and told Beca she wanted to meet her tomorrow. 

The next day Beca and Chloe met for lunch. Both girls knew they needed to talk. Even if they didn’t title it while writing over the phone. 

They met at the local grill, right across the campus and ordered some food. While waiting for it the grils started off with the silence treatment. None of them really knew how to start the topic. They waited until the waiter brought their food. 

“This looks nice.” the brunette admitted as she saw her food being served. 

Chloe smiled. She was glad Beca liked the place she choose for their meeting. The ginger came here very often in her earlier years when she still lived in her old dorm.

“You know what else looks nice?” the ginger said very confident. 

Beca looked up while she took a bite from her food. 

“You.” Chloe sounded almost cocky.

The younger girl slightly blushed. It was so funny how Becas behavior changed when she was with Chloe. The cool and sassy Beca seemed to be an act she was dropping while being with Chloe. 

“Speaking of you. I wanted to tell you how much I missed you. I know we’ve been only apart for two weeks. But in this time I was really miserable. When I took the job at Camp Rock I never thought I’d find someone like you.” Chloe opened up for the first time since the two have met again.

Beca continued eating. She didn’t want to interrupt Chloe monologue. 

For Chloe it wasn’t easy opening up and talking about her feelings. Not that Chloe wasn’t a loving person, because she was. But when it came to love she never felt like she did love anyone. But with the brunette in front of her everything was different. 

“We barely knew each other and I wanted to be around you. Not in a sexual way, okay maybe that as well. But it wasn’t the main reason. You remember the day we met? After our first workshop you and I were at the lake and we already cuddled.” as Chloe was speaking memories of that day came floating back.

It was indeed a very special moment. Neither Beca nor Chloe could explain why they wanted to be so close to one another. They just knew it felt right. 

Chloe reached over the table to hold Becas hand. As the brunette saw it she quickly put down her spoon and met the ginger halfway.

“Beca. When I told you I was falling for you I didn’t just say it because I thought we wouldn’t see each other again. I said it because I meant it.” Chloe admitted. 

Becas eyes started getting a little wet, but she needed to hold her shit together. Her heart was beating slightly faster when she heard the other girl tell her again that she was falling for her. 

The DJ took a deep breath before finally saying something. “Remember how I wanted to say something but chickened out?” 

The ginger nodded, listening tightly to what Beca was about to say. Her heart was also racing insanely. She was hoping Beca wouldn’t hear it.

“I feel the same. But when you told me back then I couldn’t say it back because it would’ve broken my heart.” the brunette paused for a second to meet Chloes eyes again. “I couldn’t tell you how I feel and never see you again. But now that we’re here I can finally say it back. I’m falling for you Chloe. I think I was falling for you since the day I was you lying in that canoe screaming for help.” 

The ginger couldn’t describe how happy it made her feel when she heard Beca talk. She was sure the brunette was feeling the same, but finally hearing her say it made Chloes heart race even faster. 

“And now that I know you won’t be able to escape me. I was wondering if we should try dating? I never asked you to make it official back at camp because I knew our time was only limited to six weeks.” Beca continued.

Chloe didn’t even let Beca finish her sentence. She got up and walked around the table to kiss her favorite person. She gave her several kisses before finally letting go of Becas lips. “Yes! I want to be your girlfriend. That’s all I wanted for weeks!” Chloe said overly happy.

With that being finally said the girls finally gave their attention to their food. They started casually talking about school and their summer at camp. Everything seemed perfect. Beca and Chloe finally felt whole again after being apart for two long weeks. 

Later at the grill Chloe received a text from Aubrey, telling the ginger that they were still in desperate need of new members for the Bellas. This reminded Chloe that she wanted to talk to Beca about the topic again. She knew her girlfriend already told her more than once that she wasn’t interested in acapella, but asking her one more time wouldn’t hurt.

“What is it?” Beca asked curious as she looked at Chloe. The ginger looked slightly stressed while she was looking at her phone.

Chloe put her hand to her sleeve and stroked it gently. “It’s just Aubrey. We still don’t have enough people auditioning for the Bellas.” she let out a sign. “Speaking of the Bellas. Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” 

Beca laughed in disbelieve. “I’m still not interested. Besides your best friend made it very clear I’m not welcomed anyway.” there was an upset tone in the Djs voice. 

The ginger put away her phone to give her full attention to her girlfriend. She leaned forward, putting her best pounding face on. “I can handle Aubrey. I’m co captain so she’s not the only once deciding. Please Beca, please join the Bellas. You won’t regret it. Besides this way we can spend more time together.” 

The brunette had an internal fight. She was really not comfortable with joining a group led by a demon like person who hated her. But Chloe made a good point, after all Beca wanted to spend as much time possible with her new girlfriend. 

But was enduring the blonde witch really worth it? Worth the trouble the DJ would sure have to face. “I don’t know Chloe.” 

Chloe wouldn’t give up just yet. She really wanted and needed Beca in the group. Aubrey would agree eventually because they needed the members. Besides that Chloe knew what a stunning voice Beca had. If Aubrey would hear her she would probably see that Chloe was right all along. 

“Please, please, please. You at least have to come to the audition. If you’re not auditioning then at least as mental support.” the ginger had a plan. Hopefully Beca wouldn’t get behind it.

Chloe once again put on her best pounding/puppy face. She knew Beca would melt away and give in eventually. 

And she was right. “Okay. I will come and watch, but I will NOT audition. Am I making myself clear?” the DJ lifted a finger. 

In response the ginger let out a joyful squeak. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” part one of Chloes plan already worked. Now she only needed to wait until audition day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally audition day. Aubrey and Chloe were worried about how everything would turn out to be. Both knew their cards didn’t look good because there were way less girls auditioning this year.

The girls sure couldn’t be too picky. Chloe knew they would probably have to accept mostly everyone in order to join this years season. Something Aubrey still didn’t want to acknowledge, but would have to face eventually. 

The two leader of the Bellas were sitting in the auditorium right at the edge of the stage waiting nervously for the girls to come out and sing. Both Aubrey and Chloe had a list of all the girls auditioning on their desk. 

Tommy and Justin entered the stage, making the same speech they did every year. Chloe didn’t give them too much attention because she already knew what they were saying. 

As the applicants came out and started singing the two best friends started taking notes for every girl. Chloes notes looked nice and bright, probably because she always had in mind that they couldn’t afford turning anyone down. 

When the ginger looked at her best friends notes she was slightly shocked to see that she had something bad written down for every single one. Either they were not skinny enough, not fit to be a Bella or something else. Chloe just shook her head, she had to talk some sense into her best friend. This way they wouldn’t be able to participate in this years season. 

Beca who was sitting at the very back of the auditorium mainly focused on the people auditioning. She had to admit while watching everyone she kind of wanted to go audition herself. But only because she really missed singing so much.

As the brunette was listening to the music she thought about what her father told her the other day. He wanted her to joing at least one group on campus in order to really try out for college. Maybe the Bellas wouldn’t be the worst choice. Beca would get to spend more time with Chloe and do music. 

But it was acapella and on top of that she would have to put up with the devil herself Aubrey. Was the really worth all the trouble only to be able to do music? The DJ shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. 

When the last person ended their song and left the stage Tommy and Justin entered it once more. The skinny boy clapped his hands together and started talking again. “This was everything for this year. Not really impressive.” 

By now Beca had missed her chance. Even if she changed her mind now it was already too late. 

“Wait.” Chloe spoke up. 

Everyone in the auditorium looked at Chloe, not knowing what the ginger wanted now.

“There’s one more.” the ginger turned around, looking for Beca.

Moments later their eyes met. Beca knew what her girlfriend was implying. This was the Djs very last chance to change her mind and audition anyway. An internal fight started inside Beca but in the end she jumped up and walked down the stairs towards the stage.

Chloe did it. Her plan worked out in the end. She knew once her girlfriend would be at the auditorium she would audition even if she said otherwise.

Beca was now standing awkwardly on the stage, looking at Aubrey and her girlfriend. “I didn’t know we were supposed to prepare a song.” the brunette almost sounded shy.

“Oh that’s fine.” Chloe waved if off. Receiving a death stare from her best friend. “You can sing whatever you like.” frankly t he ginger didn’t care what Beca would sing. She already made her mind and would accept her anyway. She knew the brunette could sing.

Beca leaned over to the table Aubrey and Chloe were sitting and took a yellow cup the found. Aubrey was now giving Beca the death stare, but choose to ignore it. The DJ sat down and started playing with the cup, while singing a song she heard years ago on the internet. 

Both Aubrey and Chloe were closely watching Beca. Strangely Aubrey enjoyed the younger girls voice. She hated the fact that she did, but she also couldn’t deny that she was indeed good. But she wasn’t sure if she could really let the younger girl be a part of the Bellas.

Back at the best friends apartment Aubrey started complaining about the brunette. Now she knew that Beca was good, but she didn’t want to say it out loud. 

“I don’t get it. What’s the problem with Beca? She has a stunning voice and definitely a bikini ready body. That’s what we’re looking for.” Chloe was sure going to defend her girlfriend.

“She’s just not the right fit for the Bellas. She had tattoos and piercings.” Aubrey stated.

Chloe didn’t see the problem anyway. She loved Becas tattoos, the ginger in fact thought they looked very hot on her. 

“Also I don’t want any favoritism.” the blonde added.

Now this made absolute no sense to Chloe. At this point Aubrey was just being ridiculous. It was clear the blonde only tried finding ways of denying Beca.

“That’s not favoritism, Beca earned her spot. Besides I don’t think we can be too picky, can we?” Chloe made a good point. Aubrey needed to give her that. 

The two in fact couldn’t be picky at all. Only a few girls actually auditioned for the Bellas and they needed the numbers. There would be no way around of letting Beca join. 

“Beca will join the Bellas. I’m co captain after all, I also get to decide and call the shots.” the ginger was crossing her arms in front her chest. She stepped closer to her best friend, making her point even clearer. 

Aubrey couldn’t do much more, she had to do what Chloe was trying to tell her all along. They needed the numbers to compete in this years season. That’s why they would need Beca. 

She at least was a sure member since she was Chloes girlfriend. Every other girl could also go to the gender mixed acapella group if they got a call back from that group as well. 

The blonde threw her arms in the air as a sign of surrender. “Okay she’s in. BUT. I will keep an eye on her. She’s on probation.” with that last sentence Aubrey left their lounge room. 

Soon initiation night camre flying in. Chloe was really proud of herself for convincing Aubrey accepting so many girls as she did. Also she was proud of herself for not telling Beca until now that she actually made it to the Bellas.

But Chloe figured even if Beca didn’t make it, it wouldn’t have made a huge difference since Beca wasn’t really interested.

Close before midnight the two current Bellas broke into the dorm rooms of the new Bellas and kidnapped them. They brought all the girls to the gym, where the Bellas usually met and rehearsal. 

Chloe turned all the lights out and lid up candles. Aubrey blindfolded the girls and put them into a straight line. 

“The sopranos. Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly.” While Aubrey was announcing the new Bellas Chloe undid their blindfolds.

“The mezzos. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori.” Chloe continued undoing their blindfolds.

“And our altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca.” Every girl seemed so happy that they were now a part of the Bellas. Only Beca was looking really confused and slightly worried about her well being, while looking around. 

Aubrey walked over to an alter she made with her best friend, lifting up a cup filled with some red liquor. 

“We shall begin by dringin the blood of the sisters that came before you.” the blonde handed it to her best friend who was now walking towards Beca. 

Now Beca looked really disgusted by the thought of drinking blood. 

“Dude, no.” the DJ fought back. 

“Don’t worry babe, it’s Boone’s Farm.” Chloe assured her girlfriend with a sassy wink. 

With that being said Beca overcame her disgust and finally took the cup. She took a small sip of it and passed it on to the next girl. The cup was handed over and over again until the last one drank out of it before Chloe took it back again. 

After putting the cup back down Aubrey walked around, handing ever now Bella the official Bellas scarf. 

Now it was Chloes turn to lead the initiation. “Now, if you’ll place your scarves in your right hand.” the ginger ordered and everyone followed.

Beca was still looking at bis confused at this point but Aubrey just choose to ignore it, otherwise she would freak out. But for the sake of Chloe she held her shit together.

“I, sing you name...” Aubrey instructed.

Once again the girls did as they were told. And for once more everyone seemed to already have a great time doing it.

“...promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman.” 

The girls repeated Aubrey words. 

“And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves.” 

And again the girls repeated Aubreys words. Only Stacies seemed to have lost her voice on the last part about the sexual relations. But neither Aubrey nor Chloe payed too much attention to it. 

“You are all Bellas now.” Aubrey said very proud. Although she wasn’t too sure about being proud about this group. 

The new Bellas started yelling and crying out of joy, jumping and clapping their hands together. Only Beca was like before the only one who didn’t seem too excited about the whole initiation thing.

Right after the initiation they all left together to go to the annual initiation midnight party the acapella folks thew.

At the party every group was meeting and partying together before the acapella season was going to start. The people who were already there was probably drunk by now. The new Bellas stormed to the booze with the intention of getting very drunk any laid tonight. 

Beca was standing on the top of the outside auditorium looked over the party. She was trying to find Chloe whom she had lost on their way to the party. The DJ groaned annoyed. She didn’t thought she would have to go through this when she agreed to audition. 

She just wanted to spend some more time with Chloe which was already failing. 

As Beca was standing between two seats she found a very drunk Jesse, a guy with whom she worked together at the university radio station, tumbling towards her. Jesse was an okay guy. The DJ had nothing against him but at the same time there was nothing about him that made Beca was to be actual friends with him.

“Be-caw!” Jesse yelled. 

Oh no, Beca thought. She was already embarrassed by this guy and they haven’t started an actual conversation now.

“You are here! You made it!” he added.

“And you’re drunk.” Beca laughed.

“I am and you know what else I am? An acapella guy and you’re an acapella girl. You know what that means?” he giggled while trying to stand up straight.

“That’s we’re both idiots?” the DJ was being dead serious but acting like she was joking.

“No, no. It means that we’re going to have aca-children. Because you are hot and a singer and I’m hot and a singer.” was that Jesses way of flirting with her? 

Beca needed to get out of here. She really didn’t like the way he was trying to go with this conversation. She looked around, trying to find ways of getting out.

“Don’t you want to get yourself something to drink?” the DJ said more nervous than she intended to. 

This made the drunk boy only think that is flirting actually worked. But boy was he wrong. Jesse tried to get a bit closer to Beca. The brunette was trying at the same time to get further away from him. 

“No, not really. I just want to be here talking to you about our future children.” Jesse stepped over another seat, yet again coming closer to Beca. 

The DJ put of her hands before her chest in defense just in case the boy wouldn’t stop coming closer.

“Beca! There you are.” both Becas and Jesses attention was going to the voice who just called out the brunettes name.

It was Chloe. 

The ginger noticed the boy getting closer to Beca, a little too close for her taste and she thought it was the right time to intervene. 

“Chloe, thank god.” Beca let out a revealed sign. 

Chloe stood next to Beca giving her a warm smile. Right after she threw the guy in front of them a death stare. How dare he get so close to her girlfriend? Chloe really wasn’t an angry or jealous person. Especially with Beca because she knew her girlfriend would never cheat on her. 

Jesse realized that the ginger must be someone very close to Beca so he wanted to be kind to her. “You’re name is Chloe.” at least that’s what he thought he just heard.

The ginger only nodded. 

“Cool. I am-”

“Not important.” Chloe interrupt him. Jesse was taken aback by the harsh words. 

Beca on the other side found it very amusing. She loved how Chloe could go from sweet small town girl to mean bitch in only seconds. 

“Now how about you leave?” Chloe looked Jesse dead in the eyes.

But he couldn’t take the slightest hint. Even after watching Beca putting her hand on Chloes butt or Chloe putting her arm around the younger girls waist. He thought they were just good friends. 

“I was just in the middle of a conversation with Beca.” 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “No you were just annoying my girlfriend. That’s why you’re going to leave now.” this time Chloe sounded mad, like real mad. 

Girlfriend? Jesse still didn’t seem to understand what Chloe was talking about. How much clearer did he needed it to be? 

The ginger had enough. She pulled Beca closer for a kiss. The brunette willingly welcomed the kiss and leaned even more in. 

Jesses jaw dropped as he watched the two girls kiss. Not it finally seemed to have clicked. The boy felt so stupid for not seeing this before. 

“Chloe’s my girlfriend. Haven’t I mentioned it at the radio station?” Beca said still a little out of breath. 

Without even saying something else Jesse just took the final statement, turned around and went to the booze. This was way too much for him. 

The couple on the other side just looked at each other and started laughing. Beca pulled her girlfriend into a close hug and thanked her for saving her. 

“Now let’s take a selfie for Cait and Mitchie before we go and dance. I want have a little fun with my girlfriend tonight before we start rehearsal tomorrow.” Chloe stated.

Beca agreed and pulled out her phone. They took a quick selfie and the DJ wrote a short little message ‘Hope you’re having a good time at college. Greetings Beca and my girlfriend Chloe’. The brunette hit send before heading towards the stage of the auditorium where everyone else was already dancing.


End file.
